Mel's World/Scenario Guide
At first glance, the objective may seem much more difficult if compared to the previous scenarios. However, players start out with 260 guests already and they keep coming due to the pre-built rides, so they only need to attract about 940 more. This, in 3 years, should not be a problem. At the start of the scenario, several rides are already included — two of them are roller coasters, which will be the park's main money makers for now. As such, players of Roller Coaster Tycoon 1 who don't plan to charge an entry fee, must remember to charge the coasters properly to get some income running. As mentioned in the scenario's page's trivia section, Flightmare has a very high Intensity Rating which can scare a lot of guests away. This problem can be dealt with in a way, by adding carefully set brakes before the in-line twist followed by the half loop, in the section where the crimson coaster goes underground for the first time. This will soften the Vertical G's and, therefore, reduce the Intensity Rating a little while keeping the Excitement Rating high. The ideal brake speed for this should be calculated by a testing vehicle, or simply by checking at which speed a train loaded with guests passes said selection of track. The strategy for this scenario isn't different from what already was going in the previous scenarios. Players need to build a solid amount of good roller coasters in order to keep the guest counting increasing. There's really no need at all to demolish the two pre-built coasters for scrap money early on, because they already provide a good income and attract a lot of guests as they are. Using this income to develop the park — close to the entrance and the pre-built rides at first, then expanding into the lateral and back woody areas — while being sure guests are happy. Coasters like Steel Mini and Wooden Crazy Rodent (the latter needs to be researched first) will be perfect for building until money pours in forew larger and more expensive models. The Steel Roller Coaster is also available immediately : a quick-buck shuttle coaster near the entrance is also a solid start. The maximum loan is fairly low ($20,000 max) but with three rollercoasters, profit and guests would be no problem. Thrill and gentle rides should be built as well, of course. Thrill rides like the Swinging Inverter Ship, Gravitron, Motion Simulator, etc — added to coasters will fill the park with nauseous guests. As such, Many handymen sill be needed, and with small patrol areas set. This is a must-do. Players should obviously not forget to place shops, stalls and restrooms throughout the park, besides adding benches and litter bins around. As always, it is important to check on vandalism and litter periodically, in addition to checking if all rides are still usable and having a positive income. It's actually not hard to reach the scenario's objective by the end of Year 1, actually. So plenty of time and plenty of free space to build more rides, is really easier than what could perspire at first. If the park starts losing too many guests and getting messy at the end of Year 3, then advertising campaigns is the lifesaver, although it really shouldn't be necessary at all. The high demand guest should not be a problem — at this point in the game players should've already met previous number of guests objectives within large and clear gaps (all the 3-years scenarios this far can be easily be completed with much more than 1200 guests, sometimes starting from scratch). This scenario is not hard at all and players who've beaten all the previous ones, really won't have any major problem with it. Category:Scenario Guide